Traditionally, golf clubs have been made with a metal shaft and a wooden or iron head. More recently, however, other materials have been utilized, specifically reinforced plastics for the shaft, and various combinations of plastic and metal for the head. The goal of such prior constructions has always been to provide a golf club that is substantially indistinguishable from the traditional wood or iron clubs.
There is currently a need for a golf club with the same shape, length and lie as traditional clubs, but which weighs significantly less. Such lighter clubs are needed for schools, Parks and Recreation Departments, the YMCA, Boys and Girls Clubs, institutions, and golf courses for children. Such lighter clubs would also be ideal for any application where the club is supplied and the suppliers could be sued for injury or damage. There is also a need for a club with a cushioned outer surface on the head, to lessen the risk of injury should the club head strike another person.